A New Ending : The Siege of Camp Half-Blood
by historyfreak12
Summary: With monster attacks growing ever more frequent and with Gaea's power increasing by the day, a former servant of Kronos is forced to seek refuge at camp Half-blood. However, with the Twelfth Legion closing in he will have to put aside old grudges and fight for his new life sooner than he expected. Beta by Blondie B. Happy.


_All canon characters and settings are the property of Rick Riordan. _

* * *

_Prologue_

The boy raced along the dank alley. He raised several eyebrows as he passed by but for the most part the alley's occupants were content to let him pass. Whatever trouble he was in, he could face it himself. Shortly after his steps had faded away they again slunk away from the squad of police that appeared, tearing after the boy.

The boy stumbled on a loose paving stone but righted himself and continued running, ignoring his protesting ankle. The pain was excruciating, but it would be nothing compared to what he could expect if he was caught. Rounding a corner he found a waiting officer straight ahead. He took a quick gamble, twisted to the side and hurled himself forwards.

_Hope she's as light as she looks, _he thought.

The unexpected move took her by surprise and the pair landed in a tangled mess of limbs. She recovered first and extricating herself from the tangle, bared a pair of sharp fangs. He had no time for surprise and from his place on the floor, kicked out with both feet, catching her square on the abdomen. She flew backwards, striking a wall with a metallic clang. Unconscious, she slid down leaving a sizable indent and a months worth of ruined graffiti.

The boy frowned at her prone form, suspicious. Upon closer inspection her eyes appeared abnormally hazy. As he had been taught multiple times, he focused on the woman's eyes. Almost instantaneously her uniform began to fade, revealing a pair of mismatched legs, pale skin and a sharp pair of protruding fangs.

_That explains a lot._

He smiled at the satisfying indent she left but it soon vanished when, rounding another corner he found himself running into the arms of another Empousa. Unlike her sister, she had planted both of her mismatched feet firmly on the ground, ready.

Not overly enthusiastic about the prospect of another collision he put on a burst of speed and leaped sideways.

His feet touched wall and then pushed off, the momentum yielding him enough height to grab an overhanging clothes line. He swung, once, twice, like a wet rag before he launched himself at the gaping monster.

His feet connected with her head with a satisfying thunk and she crumpled to the ground. Safe for the moment his pace slowed to a steady jog then stopped altogether. He could hear the tell-tale clang of their bronze feet, closing in from both directions. He dug through his pack and brushed against a warm bundle.

Maybe I should have stayed in the apartment.

It was certainly beginning to look like it. He had exposed himself and attracted the attention of several monsters too many while at it. The rewards had been meager at best.

_Two, three days worth of food? Hardly worthwhile._

He dug deeper and felt the keen edge of a dagger blade. He gripped the dagger's hilt and pulled it out of the pack, tucking it into his boot. Considering the circumstances his sword would have been the preferable weapon but had been left with most of his supplies, his desire for adequate protection counterbalanced by the risks of carrying the weapon in public.

Even with the mist intact, he had little desire to interact with law enforcement anymore than what was necessary.

After the debacle that had been Mount Othrys he had set up a stopgap and undoubtedly illegal residence in one the multitude of empty apartment blocks that hugged the river's bank. Naturally, reaching this particular tower would involve doubling back past a pack of bloodthirsty Empusai.

Before the creatures caught sight of him and closed the trap, he found a relatively stable fire escape and concealed himself as groups of Empusai ran frantically below. Their agitation was understandable, weeks ago he had learnt they hunted primarily by smell.

Strong gusts of air temporarily interfered with his scent trail making him nigh impossible to track. The energetic breeze blowing past would offer a temporary reprieve.

Once they had finished scouring the alley and moved on he dropped down from the fire escape, landing softly on the rough paving. His ankle flared up in protest but for the moment adrenaline reined in the pain. Backtracking through the virtual maze of alleys was a befuddling experience on the best of days, yet he moved with purpose, following the mental map he had drawn up over the last few months.

Occasionally a lone Empousa wandered too close for comfort and he crouched in the shadows waiting for it to pass. More than once he marveled at, robbed of their smell, how blind they were. For once then, his dysfunctional ancestry seemed to prove itself useful.

The last alley opened out and all that stood between him and home was the blocks fence. He pressed as close to the fence as he dared without making noise and made his way to his entry route. The gap in the fence was small but just about accommodated his thin frame. Safely inside the fence he took a step forwards and then froze.

Directly ahead of him and flanking the towers doors were two Empusai. He cursed and backed away, out of their sight.

_How did they find it?_

The only practical explanation was, with his scent distorted they had locked onto next best thing, his home, if it could be called that. To him ramshackle eyesore seemed closer to the mark. On a good day he consoled himself by reminding himself it could have been worse. On most days he simply wondered how much worse, worse could get.

He managed to skirt the fence and arrive at the back door unnoticed only to find more Empusai standing guard. For a few seconds he considered taking them by surprise but he quelled the instinct almost as soon as it emerged. No, he would have to find another way. A lot of sneaking afterwards he slumped against an unguarded section of the towers wall and glanced, glumly upwards.

He had entertained the idea from the outset at the back of his mind but now with all other alternatives gone it looked like the only way. He stood up and ran his hand over the wall looking for a handhold. The aged mortar had crumbled away in places and he soon found a hole large enough to accommodate his hand.

He took a tentative heave and lifted himself skywards. For some reason the pleasant sensation of weightlessness only increased the further he ascended the wall. He looked back down at the otherwise gut wrenching altitude, it had little effect on him. Energized he settled into an easy rhythm, feeling for a handhold, establishing a firm grip and then hauling himself upwards.

Despite the thrill of the climb the loose gravel on the roof was a welcome sight. He dropped onto the gravel, his limbs aching from the climb. He stood and stretched, frowning at the strain the climb had caused him.

The door lead into the musty landing of a stairwell. Mold grew over much of the walls and the slightest tremor sent dust flying into the air. He tread carefully on the stairs making sure to avoid rotten planks that would disintegrate under his weight and planks that would creak and betray his presence.

After several tedious flights of stairs he yanked open a door and entered a dark hallway. As always he turned left, walked ten paces and then felt for a door handle.

Access to the apartment was controlled by an imposing array of rusted padlocks and chains. He slipped out his dagger and jammed the point into the keyhole. After a few experimental twists the lock flew open.

Once inside he shut the door firmly and then turned around surveying the room with distaste.

_Home sweet home_, he thought sarcastically.

He'd cleaned up as best he could over the past months. The walls were not crusted with mold and there was considerably less dust swimming about in the air. He made his way towards a cupboard and yanked the stubborn door open. Inside lay his sword and supplies, intact. He breathed in relief.

_What in the-_

The faint sound of creaking floorboards alerted him to someone's presence.

_Time to go._

He strapped the sword over his shoulder and quickly stuffed the rest of his supplies into the pack. As the creaking got nearer it became apparent that more than one someones were approaching rather too quickly for his liking. Wrestling a torch into his pack he slung it over his shoulder and dashed into the hallway.

It still appeared empty yet the undeniable sound of creaking floorboard persisted. Since the creaking seemed to be emanating from his right he veered to the left. He had not trod five paces when a faint glimmer began to appear round the corner getting brighter as it approached.

The light cast a well defined shadow on the wall. The shadow was distorted but he could easily make out flickering manes of hair, fangs and claws. Before they found him, he ducked back into the stairwell. Climbing as quickly as he could without falling to his death on a rotten floorboard was a tricky affair yet a combination of excitement and his light feet saw him through.

The cool evening air caressing the roof felt relaxing and despite the creatures below he felt a little calmer. The crunch of gravel brought the moment to an abrupt end.

Surprisingly quick, for creatures with bronze legs.

He turned around and counted their feet as they erupted from the stairwell, carefully averting his eyes from their hypnotic gaze.

_Ten, eleven, twelve. I'm in trouble._

They kept their distance and with the exception of one of the younger looking Empusai they did not seem particularly interested in attacking him. After a tense silence in which both he and the Empusai sized each other up, the tallest of the Empusai stepped forward, the others hastily parting before her.

She spoke, with a voice that was inhumanly sweet,"Give up Aquilus, look into my eyes and we will bring you to our mistress unharmed".

_How?_

He started at the mention of his name and wondered how in the world this creature could have learnt it. The only ones who knew should have been in exile, imprisoned or dead. Still averting his eyes he drew his sword in reply. The Empusai snarled at the sight of celestial bronze but quoted them with a sharp glare.

"Now, now Aquilus put that down," she spoke again, her voice if even possible, several octaves higher.

_Maybe... I should put down the sword?_

Her sweet tone jarred his focus and an over-eager Empusai lunged. Jerked back into reality he ducked under her wild swipe and sliced clean through her torso. She let off an ear-piercing wail before bursting into a shower of golden dust.

"Disgusting," Aquilus grumbled as he clawed at the dust spattered all over his face.

The tall one screeched, her honeyed tones gone. Her eyes grew a deeper shade crimson as she watched, helplessly as the last specks of golden dust vanished. Sensing her anger he took a cautionary step back.

Several other Empusai rushed forward but she halted them with a wave of her hand, "This whelp is mine." Then, as if her crimson eyes weren't intimidating enough, her hair exploded into an inferno its light illuminating the dark roof.

She aimed a punch at him which he casually sidestepped. He frowned as she failed to lurch forward. Instead she cut her lunge short and swiped sideways raking his face with her claws. He managed to suppress a scream and quickly backed away with blood streaming from his face.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, stalling for time.

Clearly enjoying his plight she answered,"Kronos was scattered around the globe months ago. Most if not all of the major Titans are imprisoned. We serve a new master. A master who has some plans for you."

"By master I presume you mean Gaea. I'm flattered by the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to refuse. I was a monsters pawn once. It won't happen a second time."

The cuts began to clot and Aquilus felt focused enough to step forward and raise his sword.

Surprised by his quick recovery she gave a frustrated snarl and surged forward. He delayed his strike until the last-minute before whipping his blade downwards. Astonishingly she twisted to the side skimming past the blade's edge. Aquilus lurched forward, off-balance.

She punched him hard on the chest. The force of the blow sent him tumbling to the ground. She followed him, eager not to give him any time to recover. Wary of her reflexes he feigned shock until she was almost on top of him.

As she covered the last yard between them he raised his sword, bracing it with both hands. She leaped at him, a triumphant expression on her face which then morphed into one of disbelief as the sword impaled her stomach. She collapsed, completely coating him in luminescent dust.

The other Empusai milled around, momentarily unsure what to do. Aquilus raised his sword but his bruised chest prohibited much movement.

Before they could attempt anything else the breeze began to flare up. It ignored Aquilus but drove into the assembled Empusai and knocked them over as if they weighed little more than paper clips.

They picked themselves up torn between capturing me and saving their own skins. Before they could decide on a course of action the wind blew harder, sending them hurtling towards the ground. Aquilus lay untouched.

His immediate problems were over yet Aquilus still felt uneasy. The nagging sensation at the back of his skull returned with a vengeance, beating against his skull and keeping his pulse racing despite the lack of any visible threat. As soon as his aching chest permitted it he stood and scanned his surroundings for any signs of movement.

_Nothing, yet I could have sworn I-._

"You're not that good at this game are you?" the amused voice was female and painfully familiar. He looked around again. Still nothing.

The voice rang out again, clearly suppressing laughter, "Perhaps try looking above you."

Aquilus complied with the odd request and groaned at who he saw. A young woman stood atop an outbuilding gazing coolly back at him. It was clear that she wasn't human. Matching most basketball player's height inch for inch and dressing in an old-fashioned tunic and sandals was unusual. The quiver full of arrows slung over her back along with the spear nestled in her right hand were downright bizarre.

"Hello little brother," her severe features failed to soften as she spoke.

"Hello, Aura. Finally decided to visit?" Aquilus replied.

Uncharacteristically she ignored him and instead furtively scanned the sky. "Do you know anywhere we can talk that is less open?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that this war has distracted the gods not blinded them," she snapped.

Aquilus frowned, this was the Aura he remembered; short-tempered with a sharp tongue to match.

"Follow me."

The pair left the roof and tread down the now empty stairwell. He ushered her inside the room and pointed her to the lone armchair. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, watched her carefully as she sat and then smiled at the look of distaste on her face. Aura looked up at Aquilus and shook her head.

"You look a mess," she observed, indicating the overgrown hair lining his shoulders and the ragged clothes hanging off his thin frame.

He shrugged. His physical appearance had been the least of his concerns for the past few months. Exasperated at his lack of concern, Aura clicked her fingers and his outline glowed a brilliant gold. When the glow faded his clothes had been repaired and his hair evenly brushed the nape of his neck.

"Thank you. Why have you suddenly decided to leave exile and what does it have to do with me?"

She pointed at him marveling at how quickly he could alternate between gratitude and suspicion.

"I will have you know that I quite like the windy city. As for what I want with you? I'm afraid you already know why I am here."

"Pardon?" He feigned confusion and prayed her memory had taken a dive since their last conversation. How long ago had that been anyway? Two, three years?

"Enough Aquilus," Aura raised a tired hand, " I have neither the time nor the will for any verbal sparring. Are you coming back home or not?"

_Obviously not._

"You're not giving me much choice. If I go back to father he'll kill me."

She grinned, whether at his statement or the thought of father running him through, he couldn't tell.

Considering her personality he guessed it was the latter.

"I know father does not look kindly upon people who defy him but he will not kill you. After all father never could lay a finger on his precious son," she said this with such venom that Aquilus took an instinctive step back.

"Jealous?" Aquilus asked. It was a poorly chosen question, he knew. But he had to put up some sort of a fight. She said nothing and simply stared incredulously at him. Aloof to her worsening mood he continued, "And whose fault is that? Who defied her father, challenged the goddess of the hunt and suffered the consequences?"

Despite the distinct lack of a fan an insistent breeze built up inside the room and sent dust flying in all directions. Aura herself had wraiths of smoke curling off her glowing frame. Aquilus, finally realizing this spoke quickly to placate her.

"Aura I'm sorry, but I said I'm not going back. If I do I'll have to live out the rest of my life as an ordinary mortal," He paused, shuddering at the prospect, "I spent thirteen years living that life and I have no desire to live it again."

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll have you know some mortals can be pleasant," Aura countered her temper seemingly under control.

"Coming from the woman who once had a fling with Dionysus I dread your definition of pleasant." Aquilus had read that particular myth a long time ago. The sorry tale had not been pleasant.

Aura's eyes flashed with suppressed emotion. Anger, or was it sorrow? Aquilus immediately regretted his words.

"There is another option. A safe haven for half-bloods," She explained, her voice remaining level.

"That sounds bearable. Where?" he asked, hoping she was not thinking of _the_ camp for Half-bloods. _She couldn't right?_

"Camp Half-blood."

Aquilus choked.

_Has she finally lost her mind?_

"I am never setting foot in that camp," he said in a low voice, "never."

Aura scowled and gave him an exasperated look. "Why not? Camp will protect you from the servants of Gae-"

"Aura look at me! Do you really think they will accept the son of an exiled Titan?" Caught between two choices he had promised himself he would never make, Aquilus grew frantic.

"I am not here to argue with you. You may not carry the blood of an Olympian but you are still a Half-blood. Think of it, Camp could be your new start."

_A new start,_ he mused. The prospect was tempting. Rather than show her the doubt worming its way into his expression he turned away. Aura shrugged and stood. Another less experienced person would have tried to reason with him. She knew better.

Instead she padded towards the rooms window, tossing something onto a nearby table as she went. Aquilus shuffled uncomfortably before turning around to face her.

"Aura," she stopped in her tracks and fixed him with an emotionless stare, "thank you." His tone was warm and her severe expression softened ever so slightly. Without a word she pushed the windows open.

"You do know the doors to your left?" Aquilus enquired.

"Yes I do, what of it?" Aura said in a careless tone. She dissolved, a light breeze flowing out of the window.

Aquilus watched the spot she had recently occupied with regret. As the last of her form dissolved he approached the table and picked up the leather pouch she had left behind. It contained a handful of golden drachma, a roll of mortal cash and a note;

_Camp Half-Blood, Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141_

_Long Island, New York 11954 _

_Your Welcome_

Aquilus smiled and tucked the pouch into his newly repaired jacket. With all excitement gone the pang of his wounds had resurfaced with a vengeance. Out of curiosity he drew his sword and viewed his reflection.

The cuts on his face had almost finished closing up and the pain in his ankle had subsided to a slight throbbing. Aquilus wiped off the worst of the blood away but left the cuts alone. His dark hair hid the longest of them and the scars would fade away in a few weeks anyway.

Against his will his his battered body began to sway, begging for sleep. The last thing Aquilus remembered was contemplating his course of action as his feet gave way beneath him. _I'll decide in the morning_, he told himself as he collapsed into the chair.

* * *

_And it begins! The next chapter should be up in a week. If you loved it, hated it or simply love to leave constructive criticism wherever you go, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is especially valued._


End file.
